sooty_0104fandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Hunt
Treasure Hunt is a series 3 episode that first aired on October 31, 2003, the same day as Halloween. It was written by Paul Larson. Plot The gang is spring cleaning all throughout the hotel. Dust bunnies and the usual lost items scour about as the hotel, that is until something strange shows up. Richard joins in on the cleaning, and spots a can of nuts. He opens it only to find out it's just a gag can of nuts (you know the haha funny where you open a can and stuff flies out.... okay the next sentence is where the strange stuff starts to happen). Sooty finds his old water pistol and squirts it at Richard, and at the same time a bell is heard, and Richard commands Sooty and Sweep to make theirselves useful and take whoevers bags upstairs. This is no ordinary guest that has come to visit. This is Captain Silver, a traveling salesman who carries a large backpack full of maps and metal detectors. He requests his hotel key and also one for the attic, so he can store his items. Sooty and Sweep report to Miki on what they just seen and, as usual, she joins the two to find out what is going on. Sooty magics up a trampoline and chooses Sweep to jump high on it so they can see what's happening in the attic. Sweep spots a treasure map that Silver is using to find treasure. They now think they have a real pirate in the hotel. As Richard and Soo continue with their spring cleaning, Sooty, Sweep, and Miki sneak into the attic to take a closer look at the map and embark on a journey to get the treasure. They go to Vicki to tell what is going on and give her the treasure map. After further examination, she confirms that this is the treasure of Two-Patch the Pirate Dog. She also finds out that the treasure is buried on the site of the hotel and the treasure chest is actually somewhere inside the hotel. Sooty magics the four into pirate costumes and they all go off looking for the treasure. Meanwhile, Richard finds a chest with a lockhole on it and goes and finds the key so he can open it. Coincidentally, Soo finds a key while dusting off the attic and she goes to find out what kind of key it is. While looking for the treasure, Sooty and Sweep push a guest off her chair to find it and they get told off by Richard as he helps the guest out. Then, Captain Silver finds a sound in the walls detected by the metal detector and then finds out it is Sooty, who is competing with Silver to find the treasure first. Sweep throws a custard pie at him and they run off to go find it. Sweep alerts Miki and Vicki of Silver's presence and the four go after him with pies. Captain Silver also came prepared with his own pies and he goes looking for Sooty and Sweep. Captain Silver throws a pie at them, but he misses and the rest of the four come out and surprise him. Then, Richard comes in with the treasure chest, but he won't share it with Silver. A pie fight ensues and everyone gets slammed with custard pies in order to win the treasure. To ease the fight, Soo then comes in and asks what the key is. It turns out it is the exact key used to open the treasure chest. Richard then opens it and it turns out to be a pile of bones, disapointing everyone, except Sweep. It doesn't matter anyways, because the looking in the treasure and the pie fights turned out to be the best parts of the day. It also turns out that Silver isn't an actual captain, but a salesman who gives out boat rides on the pond, and he invites the gang to come and visit sometime. End Credit Sequence Out in the yard, Richard digs up what appears to be a pile of treasure, but is actually a leaky pipe that ends up squirting him and the gang. Characters Sooty Sweep Miki Vicki Richard Soo Scampi (cameo appearance only) Captain Silver Song The Treasure Gallery Treasure Hunt/Gallery Category:Season 3